1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an adjustable work stand having a multiple position table and a construction which collapses, with a lock mechanism requiring the use of only one hand for release and/or lock of the table and for release and/or lock of the legs. The work stand is particularly well suited for body shop repair of vehicle panels.
2. The Prior Art
Adjustable work stands are old and well known. They are also quite usable for repair and refinishing of vehicle panels such as fenders, doors, tailgates and the like.
Specific examples of these work stands are the subject of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2904087: K. H. WALTHAU PA1 4268020: A. E. WOOD PA1 4501202: H. CORAZZA PA1 4530492: R. L. BORK PA1 4538796: G. L. STECK PA1 4577843: D. R. MILWAIN PA1 4676491: G. RADLOF
One of the major problems with these prior work stands is that they are difficult to operate and have several actuators and lock and adjusters.
Simplification of the adjustment mechanisms and operation is needed.